


CHASING GLORY

by WonpilsPiano



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Asian BL - Freeform, BDSM, Boyfriend Goals, Fighter/Tutor - Freeform, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Thai BL, TharnType, Why R U The Series, iust to be clear... the BDSM is between MewSaintZee😶, tharntype the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano
Summary: After a series of unfortunate encounters brought upon by his growing success threaten Saint's mental stability and well-being, his boyfriend, Zee, steps in to help him cope and is willing to do anything to get him through it all. .. ANYTHING.
Relationships: Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Saint is a nervous wreck as they walk up the driveway to the house. His hand in Zee's tightens, trying to will time to stop, even for just one second to let him compose himself.

This must be his dumbest idea yet.

Finally, his internal battle turns his feet into solid cement and he remains rooted to where he's standing.

Zee stops too and turns to see the absolutely mortified look on Saint's face, "what's wrong?" he asks.

'Ummn.. P', are you sure this is OK?" such a decision requires a hundred percent certainty to reach fulfillment and, right now, Saint is developing second thoughts the closer they get to the door.

It's as if Zee can read exactly what is going on in Saint's head so he plants a light kiss to Saint's forehead and looks into his eyes, "hey, it's OK. I know you need this, and anything you need I'm ready to give you. Don't be scared, OK? There's no shame in going for what you want."

"I-I know... but there's also you to consider. Is this really what you want? If you're not comfortable we can just go home and have a normal anniversary dinner, I wouldn't mind if-"

Zee cuts him off with a bruising kiss, "I'm more excited than I look, trust me." he brings Saint's head to lay upon his shoulder and pulls him closer.

They stay that way for a while, just hugging and taking each other in. It is a reminiscent moment as they each think of why and how they got here to this moment and time.

"Thank you... for everything. Happy anniversary, I love you, P'Zee."

"I love you, too, my Saint."

"Let's knock on the door, they're waiting."

**************

>>1 month earlier<<

The makeup artist wipes off the remainder of the makeup off of Saint's face. It's been a long day. The shoot took longer today because they had a more packed schedule than usual as they rush to finish up the project and finalize production because the premier date is drawing near and fast.

It's a movie project that's been in the works for several months, an experience which has been draining, to say the least. Between this, school and keeping up regular public appearances, there is nothing Saint would honestly love so much as being able to get away. It is exhausting as usual. Many would think he should be used to it by now having been in the business as long as he has but, to be honest, he doesn't think he ever will.

Which is not say he does not like the busy work. With all it's trepidation and long hours, it's still the happiest he has ever been.

After all, this is his lifelong dream. And that alone is enough to expel all grievances. Besides, he has never been one for being soft. When he's been on his feet all day, or up all night memorizing scripts, the kick he gets out of the burning of his muscles is unlike any drug.

She finishes freshening his face and packs away her gear, closing up business for the day. She is like Mary Poppins with her trusty cosmetics bag that never leaves her side, always around the corner in case Saint needs a dose of her spoonful of sugar –or in this case, a makeup brush. Instead of kids and singing melodies with cartoon animals, it's Saint's face and hair that she works her magic on. He's been up and about since early morning but by the time she's done, he looks like he just woke up from a long, uninterrupted beauty sleep.

He would like to thank his mother for gifting him with that beautiful face and smooth, milky skin that's really brought him far and the P' who maintains it so well.

His manager is giving him a ride from set today because he's not sure he can even drive with the way his body is feeling. He immediately collapses as soon as his butt makes contact with the leather interior of the car. He's looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. His schedule finally opened up after such a long time. For a while now it's been endless hours spent onset shooting his scenes or attending functions and dinners... all the while doing web casts and photo ops to promote the upcoming movie.

For the next three days, it's just gonna be his personal time to get in some R&R. Just so happens that somebody else has the next week opened up as well. That's the best part of all this. His openly longtime boyfriend and man who makes him weak at the knees, Zee, coincidentally wrapped up his workshop for his new lakorn today as well. Starting tomorrow, he begins his week-long break before the actual shooting begins.

Their always conflicting schedules have finally synced up which is the most exciting thing.

He plans to make his three free days count. Zee will not leave his sight if he can help it -which he can.

With his eyes closed, he asks P'Chen, his manager-cum-driver again for today to take him to the rendezvous Zee had texted him earlier to let him know where he will be waiting.

He takes a moment to just breathe and take in everything. Besides work, there have been a lot more drama surrounding this entire project.

Due to a last minute change in the casting and considering the magnitude this movie is set to have, there has been a lot of bad blood circulating between Saint's avid fans and the fans of the other actor that was dropped.

The situation has been, in a nutshell, a real nightmare.

People can be vicious and creatively evil. The online attacks alone have pushed him close to the limit. There has even been an online movement to boycott the movie so that it can tank and Saint gets blamed for it. He can not fathom why that's even a thing, let alone that there is such a rather obscene following.

His biggest project yet and he's gotten mixed up in this mess not of his own making.

It would be fairly tolerable if that's where this all begins and ends but for the fact that his relationship has not gone unscathed in all this. So, basically, it's attacks from all angles over which he has little to no power.

He really needs this break.

Soon, they arrive in front of a shack-style, beach side restaurant that's not too far from where the workshop studio is. The cozy little place with simple rustic lighting and wooden furniture to keep with the general theme is a very famous place among the locals --or so he has been told. Zee has raved a few times about how great the food is here and since it's been his main source of food for the past weeks, Saint is inclined to believe him.

He will not be eating, though, since he already ate right after his last scene of the day. Sooner or later, though, he will have to take Zee up on his insistent offer to come and eat here.

Zee should have driven himself home just like he's done most other days but he seemed to have made these plans since early morning –or maybe even before that. His car is parked on the other side of the road and he can be seen standing outside of it leaning against the hood. It looks like almost everyone has already left.

It's pulse-increasing seeing the handsome man leaning against the shiny, black car like that looking like a million bucks.

"Alright, settle down. You're smiling so wide you might tear your face." Serves to bring him back to the real world when P'Chen speaks while quizzically looking at him through the rear view.

With a smile, he pats P'Chen's shoulder, "OK, P'. I'll be going now."

"That punk of yours is so excited to see you he won't even come over to greet me."

"P', you're not a grumpy old man, stop acting like one." Saint playfully teases his manager.

"Alright, get out of here!" P'Chen nudges Saint of his car, "you've finally got a break after such a long time. Please don't do too many things and forget you're supposed to be resting."

"What does that mean, P'?"

"I wish you would just go straight home and sleep early but you never listen to me anyway," he huffs. "So now the only thing I can tell you is be careful and avoid cameras... all kinds of cameras. Please let me not wake up tomorrow to international news."

His words come from a place of love but also frustration stemming from an incident not long ago involving an "alleged" sex tape and a bitter ex-girlfriend. There had been a sex tape but no girlfriends were in it... just two hunky men on a Valentines Day high. Good thing P'Chen had been on top of it and done everything short of throwing the both of them into the wide ocean and letting them drift away with the fishes.

Saint is forced to promise no mischief before he can peacefully walk away.

***************

His legs can't carry him fast enough to the waiting arms but when he finally arrives after what feels like a mile, the warmth of Zee's body immediately surrounds him. It's his face in Zee's neck and Zee's big hands in his hair thereafter.

Then he feels a feathery kiss on his ear and suddenly all the fatigue is gone as if it was never there in the first place.

"Long day?" Zee asks after they both pull back.

"The longest!"

Sweeping Saint's hair out of his face, Zee says, "Yea maybe we should just go home and get you to bed. You must be so tired."

"Oh, no, I'm OK," Saint quickly declines, "I wanna go."

This morning, Zee had proposed they do something after work now that they finally have the time. Because they're both not gonna need to be anywhere tomorrow, he suggested that they go somewhere tonight. It shouldn't be anything grand because he only said he's been wanting to take Saint to a certain secret spot for a while now. He didn't give any more detail and Saint has been dying to know where that is all day.

"We can always go another time. It's not going anywhere." Zee insists.

"I don't wanna go home yet though. I promise, I'm not tired, I wanna do this. I just... I just wanna be out with you and go somewhere that's not our stuffy penthouse," he chuckles and Zee joins in.

Zee's hands that are on the sides of Saint's waist circle it and pull him forward, "OK, if you say so," then places a soft kiss on those plump lips before they both jump into the car and are soon off on their way.

They chat and discuss their day, Zee occasionally slipping his free hand into Saint's and entangling their fingers while he drives. It's nice and clear outside tonight and the street lights racing by enhance the aesthetic of the city they're slowly leaving behind.

Zee draws into a narrow road on the outskirts of town and soon he's driving uphill. A few winds of the road later, they go off road onto a rocky expanse of earth and then Zee stops and kills the engine.

"What is this place?" asks Saint almost immediately. They have not driven too far outside of the city, he knows that, but he can't say it looks familiar at all.

"Come on." Zee gets out first, followed by Saint consecutively. He then goes around and takes Saint's hand.

A few feet ahead, he finally sees it.

A large, red blanket is sprawled on the ground with solar LED path lights stuck into the ground around it. On top of it is a small fruit basket, a cheese platter and a champagne bottle chills in an ice bucket right beside it all.

So this was the surprise!

He must have had an accomplice to set this all up because Saint knows for certain that Zee was at work all day. Perhaps his assistant? Saint doesn't care, honestly.

His heart simmers in his chest. It's both very simple and at the same time so grand he can hardly believe it. He then remembers it's been eons since they have been outside like this. Dates, they have been on numerous times but it's always to restaurants or cinemas or the aquarium etc. In fact, their first and last picnic was three years ago... the day of their first kiss.

Well... first kiss in the sense of a boy standing nervously in front of another boy telling him he liked him before kissing the wind out of his lungs. They had kissed several times before it but that had all been in the context of acting. On set, it had been Fighter kissing Tutor. At the cozy mini-picnic Zee had set up in his backyard, it was the first time their lips met as they stood under the sufficient lighting from the garden lights without any cameras pointed at them or a heavy-set man shouting out from the director's chair, "cut!" or, "kiss him like you really mean it!"

Saint's eyes suddenly start to blink in rapid succession.

He turns to Zee, who is already looking at him, "Do you know what today is?" He has conveniently forgotten even his own name. So he wordlessly shakes his head no.

"Do you know what the day exactly a month from now is?"

Saint chuckles with a shaky breath, "I think we can safely conclude that you've succeeded in tangling my brain. I'm not sure I even know what day of the week it is. But this looks awfully familiar."

"It's our anniversary next month, you adorable idiot!"

Of course he should know that... and he does know that. It's just he's trying to grasp what is going through Zee's head right now. Is he getting a jump start on the celebrations a month early?

He is well aware how much Zee will stop at nothing to make him happy which could sometimes appear insane. Even their fans only know but a scratch of how much Zee loves him. It honestly overwhelms him at times. If there is a person in this world who would both build him up or destroy him just as easily, it's this man right here. Because he loves him too, so much it could hurt.

It started as a chance meeting, just numbers pinned to a shirt in a casting room. And then those numbers became names –Fighter and Tutor, the two names that would inevitably build the bond that would eventually become the unbreakable SaintZee.

"But today is also our anniversary." Zee takes Saint's hands into his and holds them up between them, "The anniversary of the first day I gave you a sloppy kiss and you kissed me back. Do you remember?"

Can he ever forget? Zee had done the one thing Saint had been balls-out terrified to attempt. He had invited Saint over under the guise of a scheduled Instagram live session their fans had been requesting like crazy. And then when it was over, he had confessed in the fashion of a prearranged silly picnic in his backyard, armed with clammy hands and a pounding heart.

"You mean the greatest day of my life? Of course I remember," he is quick to say, "I just didn't know it's something we celebrate. We've not done it the first two years."

"Nevertheless, this year we are." Pulling Saint into him by the waist, Zee says, "Look, I know shooting this movie with everything that's happening is draining you. Don't think I don't know you're awake most the night after you finish running lines with me just thinking. I know you... so I know as the premiere draws nearer, you're stressing about it, about whether it will do well. You're gonna do great, babe. You're the best man for the job. It's gonna kick major ass!"

"P'," Saint cannot formulate any other words.

Zee is right on the money. Numerous dramas, he's done and is used to. But being no stranger to the prepremiere jitters has not helped at all. According to the media and several experts' projections, this is set to be one of the highest grossing movies of the year –ignoring the fellowship of the haters. It was not easy landing him this role in the first place and his involvement in it has doubled the hype as much as the hate.

Initially, there had been controversy because a different, more adept actor had been scouted for the role but then dropped after the director decided to change the direction of the movie to include a younger, fresher talent. Saint, of course, had made the cut, resulting in an ugly uprising from the multitude of the other actor's fans until they had to move from their former condo entirely due to the constant harassment from angry fans who were camping outside their building, committing all kinds of atrocities. They wouldn't have had to leave if the mob hadn't been indiscriminately making life difficult for other residents of the building.

It is an actor's greatest dream to achieve this type fame. His whole career has been building up to this. But what should be the most joyous period of his life has been causing him anxiety and a great deal of depression. He can't talk to anyone about it, fearing inconveniencing other people. Also, coming out and admitting his fears feels like a weakness. There is no vacancy for weakness!

Not now. Not when he's come this far.

Showing any type of weakness in this business would be equivalent to jumping into a tank filled with piranhas. He's not ready to get bit yet.

He has, however, made a note to see a specialist when he winds up the shooting of the movie.

He thought he was being extra careful hiding it so that Zee wouldn't notice. A truth he is strongly aware of is the fact he would be an absolute wreck if he didn't have Zee around. His boyfriend has been an absolute dear throughout everything. And now he is being more.

"So I've decided," Zee continues, "from today until our anniversary, I've planned a few random, step by step treats to cheer you up. It won't be anything big... just wanna surprise you from time to time to remind you that I am on your team. I'm here if/when you need me."

His assumption was right before then, Zee plans to incorporate their anniversary to include the entire month, "A whole month? But, P'Zee, that's crazy! You don't need to do all that. I'm OK... really."

"Listen," Zee cradles his face, "I know you're not the best at opening up and I can't make you do something that you're not ready for. Just let me do this for you. I just wanna put a smile on your face as many times I can because I know my support is what you need right now, not fixing."

Saint moves closer until their bodies are connected from their foreheads right down to their toes, quietly sharing breaths, "I love you, do you know? Thank you."

"For what? I promised to always take care of you. This is me making good on that promise." he says it as if it is just as simple as that.

Only, Saint doesn't see it that way. He feels like he's getting the world, "you have held up your end of that promise every day we've been together. You're always just so incredible that, to be honest, I'm starting to feel a little jealous."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. You know exactly what to do every time I'm going through something. And it's never too much or too little. Like you're some kind of wizard or something."

Zee throw up his hands as if in defense, "No wizardry here... I just know you well enough to know exactly what you would need."

A silence settles as they hold each other close. An air of intimacy is slowly and steadily picking up around them. It's very warm out tonight. Saint wants to move his mouth forward to find Zee's but he hesitates, "What can I do? What do you need?" He doesn't realize it at first but a feeling of insufficiency overtakes him where he stands.

It's just not right. He's been in this relationship three years and if he were to be asked the greatest thing he's done so far for the man he claims to love so much, he wouldn't know what to answer. He's sure the last big thing he did was bake him a cake for his last birthday. Pathetic. Maybe he is just not good at this.

"What do you mean?" Zee asks.

"All of these things you do for me... the way you show your love for me in so many ways that I can't keep up anymore. You're just--"

"Shhhhhhh.." Zee's finger stops his lips from moving, "don't say another word."

Through knitted eyebrows and a confused expression, Saint speaks nonetheless, "I'm being serious, P'."

"I know. You should also know that I don't do this for gratitude or because I need anything in return. Your happiness is my happiness. Your smile and shining eyes is all I need. Three years, Saint... three years is how long it's been since the first day I started really living and being happy and you know why that is? It's because someone like you, so beautiful, generous and incredible – not to mention totally out of my league, chose to love me back. There is nothing you can ever give me that can top your presence in my life so don't let me hear you doubt how much you mean to me, OK?" Saint nods, "now don't say another word cause I'm going to kiss you."

Hard to find the energy to argue with that when his heart is racing so fast and pounding forcefully against his rib cage.

**************

Soft lips take his in a consuming kiss. He can feel the taught muscles of Zee's abdomen press into him the harder he kisses him. Saint's lips are are nudged open by Zee's strong tongue and he puts up no fight. It is what he wants. Zee's tongue in his mouth tangled with his own, making him shiver and bringing him undone.

He is kissed until no air is left in his lungs and is forced to disengage before he can faint.

But it's not enough. He only allows for a few seconds of breathing because he cannot handle the separation, especially not with the savage want Zee has written on his face. He crashes their mouths together again.

Zee's large palms find Saint's ass cheeks and squeeze hard, inadvertently colliding their already erect and pulsating manhoods. The contact makes both of them gasp into each other's mouths.

In the breeze, everything feels perfect. And heated. And unstoppable. And pure.

Just love and lust.

"Make love to me?" Saint breathes. He's not sure why it's a question. It just is. Or maybe he's pleading. Either way he does not care, "Scratch that... fuck me." no need for over-articulated inflection. He just wants to be under Zee and Zee to be on top of him.

They make their way to the laid out blanket because Zee does not need to be told twice. All day he was waiting for this. Granted, his original plan was to eat and drink first as they enjoyed their peaceful surrounding but screw that noise!

Their clothes are all gone by the time they crash onto the blanket. Zee sinks his teeth into the dip of Saint's neck while he licks. That is certainly going to leave a large and visible mark. It's a good thing they don't have to be anywhere tomorrow.

His skillful hand is down below, both of their cocks joined together as he pumps, the friction providing a good kind of heat that makes them jump and cling onto one another.

The sonic beating of their hearts to one rhythm silences everything around them as the sweet whistle of the branches in the wind serenades them.

Saint takes Zee's face and captures his lips wildly and desperately. His nails dig hard into Zee's back --so hard it could draw blood but he just keeps on going. He has always liked it when Zee jerks both their dicks together in his large palm.

He is panting like a maniac when the kiss is over. He can feel the saliva trickle down the side of his mouth but Zee reaches over with his tongue, licking it up as if it's the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. Then Zee trails his lips down to kiss his chest.

The blanket on Saint's naked back feels soft like a cloud as he squirms and moves on it. He pushes himself off it and gets on his knees in front of Zee. His hands squeeze Zee's waist and then his lips find Zee's left peck in a shower of kisses.

A soft moan escapes Zee's parted lips. His eyes are closed, enjoying the feel of Saint's lips on his skin.

Still on his knees, Saint bends further down and guides his lips until they're around Zee's cock. He first pulls only the head and sucks it shallowly then lets go. He takes it in little by little, keeping an ear out for the little sounds Zee keeps producing, encouraging him to keep doing it like that.

The salty taste on the tip is still sweet like it always is. He has tasted this rod countless times that even his throat has conformed itself to house it when it goes in so deep and it is still as thrilling as ever having it in there.

He sucks it harder, sucking in his cheeks so that Zee practically feels his release coming up. He can't have that, "Slow down, baby." he says.

Saint would slow down but once he gets going, it's never easy getting him to stop. That's how much he loves the taste of that sizable cock attached to his gorgeous man.

Amid moans and groans and bitter-sweet cries, Zee manages to locate his pants and pulls out a travel-size package of lube. He does not need a condom because they have been off those for two and a half years. They have been exclusive, getting regularly tested to keep things updated and clean. Neither of them was ever a fan of that thin rubber barrier anyway.

Saint's back is arched, leaving his perky ass elevated. Zee reaches over and squeezes it, "God, this ass!" he exclaims, his mouth practically watering, "turn around."

It does not bear repeating. Saint does as told, resuming his original position on all fours, except this time it's his ass facing Zee. Zee puts his hand around Saint's neck and brings him up to an upright kneeling position, turning his head around and kissing him strongly.

Saint's hands reach back onto Zee's ass and he holds on. Then he starts to roll his waist, causing his ass to grind into the hardness that his Zee's dick. His tongue is out of his mouth to meet Zee's which is already out as well.

In the mean time, as they kiss, Zee coats his fingers with the slick substance and slides his fingers into the warm cavern. He opens Saint up as Saint pants in his arms, "please get in. I'm OK, you can put it in."

"You sure?"

Saint nods. The large tip at his entrance stings at first but then it moves in slowly, remembering the path it's taken a hundred and more times before. The stretch is sweet torture and he bites down hard on his lip to strangle a moan.

Pulling out, Zee repositions himself then, in one go, plunges back in. An unnatural howl comes out of Saint followed by a, "oh fuck!"

One after the other, rasping breaths follow each other out of Zee's gut. He keeps going, shouting profanities here and there, the sound of skin slapping against skin drifting with the warm breeze.

Saint digs his fingers into the soft fabric underneath and calls, "Babe?"

"Yes, babe.."

"Feels so good," the cock inside him is so hot it's setting him on fire. Zee's hand is in Saint's hair as he lightly pulls. His insides get slammed over and over again, his internal walls originating a strong electric current that travels down to his limbs and making him shiver, "oh, god... right there!"

"Come on, turn around. I wanna see your face," Zee pulls out and gets Saint on his back.

Without wasting any time, Saint reaches down and guides Zee's engorged dick back inside. The wave of pleasure which returns with the penetration causes his eyes to roll back into his head and so he closes them and wraps his legs around Zee.

Zee kisses him while keeping up with his thrusts in rhythm with Saint's constant moans. He fucks him until his muscles begin to lose strength. Below him, Saint has his own cock in his hand, fighting for a sweet release.

A series of "oh, god's" and "oh, fuck's" follows as they both lose the battle of resistance and let go. They both empty their sacs at the same time amid screams and strong grunts until they're spent.

***************

Saint, only wearing Zee's large shirt and his boxers, leans back into Zee's body and takes a sip of the sweet champagne from the flute Zee probably pulled out of thin air. Zee's bare chest feels hard and smooth on Saint's face.

The rigorous lovemaking left him positively famished so he has eaten a ton of cheese and fruit, alternating between feeding himself and putting some in the big guy's mouth. He picks up the last grape on the platter and holds it between his lips, then tilts his head up. Zee brings his mouth down to receive the fruit and it turns into such a heated kiss that neither know who ended up swallowing the grape.

"This is so nice." Saint sighs contented.

Zee embraces him and plants a soft kiss into Saint's hair, "It is. You were so wonderful just now."

If anyone understands how great being here is more than anything, it's Saint. He doesn't know what voodoo Zee has worked on him but the weight on his shoulders appears to have been lifted.

It is times like these when everything feels worth it. The insults, the praises, the anxiety and the strain all feel like they have been gathered together in box and stored far away where he won't be reaching them at least for now.

There is no chaos out here and no noise. Therapeutic is the thought that occurs to him what this place is. Not to mention the phenomenal company he's got.

The man holding him makes him feel safe and, somehow, Saint knows it's always going to be this way no matter what. Therefore, the haters can keep hating.

He has been told time and time again to not pay any mind to all the online attacks because this sort of thing comes with the territory, it shouldn't mean anything, but once that devil invades you, it is hard to ignore. But now he is able to smile.

Zee sees him. Has always been paying attention even though Saint is afraid to let it show. But what is he afraid of? If there is someone to be shamelessly unapologetic around, it is Zee. If ever there was anyone to count on for absolutely everything, it's the man breathing in the scent in his hair as he enjoys the exquisite taste of some bubbly.

"Why did you pick this place?" asks Saint out of curiosity.

"Why, you don't like it?"

"On the contrary, I think it's sweet. And really nice. But there are so many places we could go and relax and fuck," he lets out a laugh, "why this one?"

Zee shifts and gets to his feet. While Saint is still puzzled, Zee pulls him to his feet at well, "come with me."

"What? What's going on?"

They walk some feet until they're standing at the edge of what appears to be a cliff. When Saint sees it, he gasps. He had no idea they were this high up. It is a far drop down from what he can see. In the far distance, Bangkok is nothing but an illusion of endless lights.

Zee stands behind Saint and wraps his strong arms around Saint's waist then pulls him to lean into him, "What do you see?"

"Uhm.." Saint mutters quizzically.

"Come on, look and tell me what you see."

"Well... not much of anything except that this would make for one nasty fall." he doesn't understand why his boyfriend is being cryptic.

"I want you to see how small it all looks from up here. How distant and beautiful it is."

Saint waits for Zee to say more but when he doesn't, he asks, "what are you trying to say?"

"That it doesn't have to feel like such a big deal. At the end of the day, it's all just a speck of dust, depending on how you choose to see it. They can't hurt you if you rise above it all as if you can just step on them and crush them beneath your foot if you so pleased. They can talk a big game, throw dirt at you and try to make you give up but you know what? The people who love you have your back, we know you and we believe in you. I believe in you. I will protect you."

"P'Zee," Saint turns around.

"Look, you're gonna do great. And you know I'm here, no matter what happens. I'm here. Always."

When a small tear gathers around his lashes, Saint whispers back the only word he can, "Always."

Zee kisses him strongly. Saint kisses him back desperately and his heart picks up pace when he feels Zee's monster start to rise up against his thigh.

In his head, he wonders what it would be like to kiss these very lips every day for the rest of his life. It isn't such a crazy idea, although it may be just too soon to think about these things.

It is crazy, right?

●●●●

"What time did he say they're getting here?" Saint asks.

"Said it will take him about 45 minutes to drive over here from their place."

It is mid morning the next day and they woke up about an hour and a half ago. They are not ready to leave the warm comfort of the bed yet.

Saint woke up to kisses on his neck from Zee earlier. He slept in the nude last night after they got home at around 3 AM. His naked state provided easy access to the refreshed and horny man laying beside him, leading to a perfect morning of wild passion to kick off the daylight.

He is not checking his phone today. Any way anyone is allowed to call him on his day off is if there's a fire or someone is dead. Otherwise, he is under strict instructions from Zee to maintain a rather big distance from his phone and other things that could ruin this day that's meant for nothing but happiness.

They do have guests coming over, however. Their close and personal friend, Mew, called Zee earlier to let him know of the impromptu visit. Mew's boyfriend, Gulf is also coming along since those two are attached at the hip and the whole world knows it. They both sounded pretty lively for a couple of people who just spent three hours on a plane from the Philippines where they've spent the past five days at a brand tour for the new skincare product they're sponsoring.

It's all well and good. Those two are among their closest friends –if not the closest even, and they have been so busy that they haven't been able to spare a moment to come over and see Zee and Saint's new place. They also haven't had much time to catch up given their busy lives.

"Then we should probably get up and take a shower and get cleaned up... and throw these sheets in the washer, we really made a mess."

"Not like it's something they haven't seen before," Zee shrugs, taking a quick look at the mess they have made in their bed. It's a lot of sweat mixed with other bodily fluids and it all just smells like sex. "Besides, those two already do much worse than what we just did."

"That's true," Saint chuckles. He stops and thinks for a moment before opening his mouth hesitantly. He's not sure where he's going with this but he finds himself letting the words out, "hey, do you... ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"About P'Mew and Gulf's lifestyle. Have you ever thought of trying it?" his face may as well be a tomato at this point because he is so red as he asks.

Zee's lips are pursed and Saint can practically see the wheels turning in his head, "I wouldn't wanna hurt you, if that's what you're asking."

"No, it's not. That and hurting me are not the same thing."

"You're also pretty much submissive to my every sexual whim. It's hard to believe that it would in any way have any impact on how I feel about you sexually."

Saint sits up to fully face Zee, "So you're telling that you have never been curious whenever we've been with them and they're talking about it?" Zee shrugs and nods, "come on, you can't be serious. There must be a part of you that has at least wanted to try... right?"

Then, like a switch finally flipping in his head, Zee sits up with a start, his eyes wide, "Wait a minute, are you --"

"No! No..." Saint denies immediately and jumps off the bed seemingly flustered, "It's not like that. Come let's take a shower and then make breakfast."

"Babe, it's OK to tell me if you wanna --"

"I don't. I was just asking. I swear."

Zee can clearly see it written in Saint's face that there is something there that he is keeping secret but he is not going to push. He doesn't want to put pressure on Saint. His curiosity will have to take the backseat.

●●●●

While it may not have been the world's longest shower, they still end up showering for much longer than they had planned that, by the time they're out, their doorbell has been ringing off the hook for three minutes.

Zee is first to throw on the closest appropriate clothes he can and goes to open the door.

The two strapping gentlemen greet him with wide grins. They should look tired as is proper decorum for anyone who has had what Zee assumes to have been an action-packed week full of work and little-to-no play but no. Both still handsome and lively as ever. Zee swears to himself that if he were any degree less good-looking than he actually is, he would be mad jealous of their looks. Well, thank Aphrodite that it is nothing he has to worry about.

Tight hugs are exchanged and, sparing no time, Gulf somehow finds his way and makes a beeline for the bedroom where Zee told him Saint was getting dressed. Yes, he has no boundaries. Has no need for them.

Once he's gone, Mew raises the expensive-looking bottle of wine Zee is now noticing he had in his hand, "Where should I put this?" asks the tall man.

"Is that wine? Who brings wine to somebody's house first thing in the morning? You're here for breakfast."

Mew smiles and simply responds, "Housewarming gift. I'm sure it's happy hour somewhere."

"You're not even an alcoholic, don't say such embarrassing things man."

"Never too late to start." he makes another shrug that causes Zee to shake his head.

"Speaking of breakfast --," Zee gratefully takes the bottle and starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Judging from the lack of a single smell of anything food related I'm guessing you just woke up. Wow, this place is amazing, so much space!" Mew stops and sweeps his eyes around the interior of the place, "how many bedrooms?"

Walking back out after placing the gift on the kitchen counter, Zee answers, "just two. We mainly liked it for the master bedroom."

Mew sends a knowing sidelong look Zee's way, "I bet! I like this one better than your old place. It feels more like you two." what Mew is referring to is the knowledge that the previous residence they'd been forced to leave used to be Saint's at one point.

After almost year of dating, they had both come to an agreement to live together. The reasons had been that it was a way nicer neighborhood and Zee had been wanting to give up his place anyway. By that time, their relationship had already blossomed into so much more. They were in love and Zee already spent most nights at Saint's, most of his clothes and personal effects were there and it had felt redundant to pay for a home he barely spent any time in.

Saving costs had been the logical reason, and love --plus a solid commitment, had been the unquestionable reason.

However, moving in to Saint's place officially had unexpectedly taken some getting used to. Spending nights had been one thing but then, sharing the home was a whole 'nother challenging matter.

They both had different ideas on what constituted good home décor and all that jazz --Saint being more into the modern chic styles and Zee, the earthy décor vibe. Safe to say that incorporating those two into one living space had been quite the situation.

Now, their penthouse is a perfect blend of the both of them. It all meets in the perfect middle in such a way that is seen by those who truly know them. Achieved by healthy doses of compromise and copious amounts of patience, they have managed to build a home. One they plan on having together for a long time.

"Want a quick tour?" Zee asks after the short trip down memory lane.

"Maybe later... how about that breakfast first? Gulf is really hungry and I'm not waiting for him to realize it." since Zee hadn't gotten anything started, Mew decides to help him out in the kitchen to help speed things up.

●●●●

Saint and Gulf sit on the sling chairs on the balcony overlooking the park that's fairly close to the building. They've just had breakfast and now it's time Saint thinks he should really soak in some of that morning sun that he hasn't been able to for a while now.

Zee is on a call with one of his costars and Mew went to the bathroom.

Saint's eyes are closed when Gulf starts the conversation, "hey, man, I've been reading some of the things people have been posting online and it's pretty nasty. How are you dealing with it all?"

"What else am I supposed to do? You've been in my position a couple times so you know the best thing to do is keep your head down and hope they one day disappear." that's the mantra he has recited to himself every day of this nightmare.

"Man, I swear it's like the higher you go, the weirder they get!" Gulf laughs thinking about the price of fame he is also painfully aware of.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown, he has always heard that saying, but he only came to appreciate it after his career reached success. The human opinion is split and unstable and the amount of distaste they have had to swallow in the name of pacifying fans is not a burden made for most people.

But that's the way it has to be. There is no room for too much pride. The cruel ones are as much a part of the life as are the avid supporters. When it comes to making or breaking one's career, they are on all equal ground, friend and foe alike. There is no winning. There is just living for the strong and unnerving, or leaving for the weak.

"I wonder what they'd say if they found out what their beloved MewGulf were really into." Saint snorts and sends Gulf an impish look.

"It's really not their business but, yea, it would be bad!"

"Bad? I've seen your fans, there's nothing they're more curious about that your sex life. If it got out that P'Mew likes to tie you up in your private, in-built dungeon and go all Fifty Shades Of Grey on your ass, that day will be marked down as a public national holiday!"

Gulf blushes. Not that he's shy, far from it. There is probably nobody who knows about this whole situation of theirs than Saint and Zee.

"We always think that but then once they actually know us for who we really are they become completely different people."

Bitterly but amused nonetheless, Saint laughs, "Fun, right?"

"So much fun!"

The sun hitting Saint's face is moderately warm and seems to be seeping right through his pores right into his bloodstream, "I need a vacation... or something that's gonna make me feel alive again." he says.

"Just hold on. Filming is almost finished, right?"

"Yes, but as soon as I'm done with mine, P'Zee will be starting his." and therein lies the oxymoron –his binding freedom. Vacation without Zee? How ever would that sound pleasing?

"Bummer." Gulf mutters, "Or you could do what I do."

Saint sends him a puzzled look, "What's that?"

"Surrender." with a proud look on his face, Gulf ends his statement there leaving Saint utterly confused.

"Huh?"

"OK, here goes... become a submissive for a day."

For a moment, Saint has absolutely no words to say to that. He looks at his friend like he just sprouted an extra head.

Gulf laughs, "don't worry, I'm not suggesting the extreme stuff. Just the regular submissive. Mild restraining and the likes."

"Where would I even begin to do that?! And that's ignoring the fact that I've never told you I wanna do it."

Scooting closer to Saint, Gulf mischievously grins, "You've never said it in so many words but I know for a fact there's nothing you want more."

"What!?" Mortified is what Saint is going for but his expression just looks slightly confused.

"Whenever I've talked about it you always have way too many questions. Come on, why are you still shy? You and I don't keep secrets, remember? Besides, I wouldn't be doing a great job of being your friend if I couldn't tell even such a small thing.

Saint takes a moment to compose himself. Gulf lets him take his time deducing and digesting the information that was just thrown at him, "OK, fine! But I know P'Zee is not into that. He'd probably freak out if I told him to whip me."

Gulf rolls his eyes, "That's not a problem, I know someone who's very good at these things and would guide you two during your first time."

"Please tell me you're not about to set us up on a weird BDSM three way with some random guy from your, whatever, BDSM club or --"

"Ew! No! I'm talking about P'Mew!"

Saint's eyes almost pop out a couple of times before he can say, "P'Mew... your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Gulf, that's your man. How the fuck are you making it sound so casual!"

"Relax, we're not uptight about it. I mean, we haven't been with other people but the other day we were talking about how much fun it would be to maybe involve someone else in out playroom sessions and, look, here I've found two perfect candidates!"

Crazy things have come out of Gulf's mouth before but none this convoluted.

"When did we go from discussing me needing a vacation to relieve my stress to you inviting me to a swingers' party at your house?"

"You need stress relieve and to completely forget everything else, right? Sex I the best way.

"Right, and P'Zee and I have been doing fine in that department." Really, Saint has no complaints.

"You'd think that, but trust me. People think being a sub is all about torture and all that nasty crap... so not true! When your dom knows what he is doing and the sub understands what that power over him means and lets himself go and his body stops being only his, you will taste greatness!"

"So your suggestion for my ultimate salvation is BDSM..."

"You laugh now but you won't be once you've done it, mark my words."

It's crazy that this is the sanest thing Saint is willing to consider. He has thought about it before because it's a fantasy of his that he has guarded very keenly from Zee. Again, he does not understand why he keeps things from Zee. He knows that's something he should remedy as soon as possible.

He continues to talk with Gulf on the subject until Mew joins them and they both act as if they weren't just now discussing the recruitment of SaintZee into their adventures of the playroom. They have agreed that Gulf will talk it over with Mew later and Saint will do the same with Zee before they make any definite decisions.

The excitement Saint feels is insurmountable and so are the nerves.

***************

>>(T/N: I feel dirty)<< 🤭🙃

>>The Present...<<

Mew answers the door not long after they ring the bell. He is simply dressed in casual sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He could look domineering in anything, even in such shabby clothing.

Upon sight of him, Saint's heart picks up pace. This is really ballsy of him to even come this far. A lot of excitement is mixed in his heart.

"Hey, guys!" Mew greets.

What even is proper language to use when they're about to do what they're about to do?

Mew is kind enough to offer them drinks –which are a good idea to help steel his nerves.

"Where's Gulf?" Saint asks after a moment when he notices the chatty guy is nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Gulf... he won't be joining us."

"Why?" this time it's Zee who asks.

"He is carrying out a punishment for being insubordinate."

Saint has heard of this before. He know Gulf will receive certain punishments if he does things that go against what his dom expects of him. Apparently, it's completely harmless and Gulf has expressed how much he likes it at times. He's at times whispered in Saint's ear about being naughty on purpose to get punished. Saint will just never fully understand his friend.

The drinks don't take long. Hey chat among themselves until the awkward air from earlier had dissipated and Saint and Zee are both relaxed.

Mew leads the way to the a room at the other end of the house which he unlocks with a key he fishes out of his pocket. He lets them in and, in that instant, what appears before Saint and Zee encompasses them with utter surprise!

The room is not even close to what Saint had imagined it would look like. He's sure he cannot name most of the things in here and he's not sure if that's a good or bad thing. The only thing he can for sure name are the floor, walls, ceiling and that couch he sees in the corner.

The walls are a velvet color, sufficiently illuminated with dim lighting which seems to spell out the vibe of the room. All over the walls, here are various instruments hanging, but not in any tacky version.

Mew designed this room from top to bottom and patented it to his lover's tastes for ultimate pleasure.

It's probably the first time ever that someone had looked upon a BDSM dungeon and seen the love letter sewn into every detail. Suddenly, Saint feels like he is invading sacred, holy ground.

Beside him, Zee is also in awe. He finally turns his attention to Saint and smiles, "Nervous?"

"Excited."

The magic of the room seems to possess them because, suddenly, without saying any more words, their lips meet. They grope each other everywhere and drink each other in.

Yes, their excitement is apparent. Mew, who had excused himself immediately they entered, makes a return. He has changed out of his boring sweats-and-T-shirt ensemble and is now adorned in a tight rubber surf suit and holding a belt-like looking thing in his hand.

The two lovebirds break apart and Mew hands what turns out to be a harness. He goes over instructions and important need-to-know information before ordering Saint to strip and change into the harness.

Of course, as someone who has never been in one and cannot make head or tails of where what goes, Mew helps him.

He finds out that he is going to be completely nude save for the strapped leather thing that only goes over his shoulders in thin strips, and then around his chest, stomach and thighs. They are otherwise crotchless and assless. Yet, it doesn't feel embarrassing at all.

Looking over at Zee, the man is positively hyperventilating from the sight alone –like he wants to eat something.

The roles now come into effect officially. Saint is now a sub, Zee, the subsequent student since he's going to be participating while, at the same time, learning a few pointers from Mew for future use. Mew is the one running the show.

He lets Zee inspect Saint's goods –which in this case means groping some more and not wanting to stop.

Eventually, Zee is sent to wait on the couch while Saint is led by hand to a particular point in the room.

In addition to the leather harness, Saint is also given an extra piece of cloth to wear which turns out to be a blindfold. The deprivation of the sense of brings with it a new form of exhilaration.

Mew snaps the leather restraints hanging from the beams on either side of Saint into place onto Saint's right wrist and then does the same to his left. The chains rattle and, being blindfolded as he is, the sounds have a stronger, more chilling effect.

He can feel the goosebumps grow on his now sensitized skin. The atmosphere is tense and charged, creating a certain thrill he never knew could feel so good. He is even worried the sound of his heart will be heard throughout this silent room.

"Spread your legs," Mew whispers in his ear. The sheer rasp of his voice is distracting. He shouldn't be feeling things, not with his boyfriend some place in the room no less. But it's hard. He had suggested this and Zee had agreed to it.

Saint does as is told. His ankles are also secured in restraints, same as his hands.

His chin is raised by Mew's finger and then a warm breath hits his face gently, "you like those?"

Saint simply nods.

"You say, "yes, master.".. understand?"

"Yes, master."

"That's good. You're doing great, just relax."

The harness around Saint's body is tight and feels nice on his skin.

From the other side of the room, Zee has been watching this whole process. Up until now, he's only been subject to hearing about MewGulf's extensive sexual escapades.

Never had he thought he'd be in here one day with Saint, watching probably the sexiest act he'll ever see.

He's not jealous that Mew is touching his most prized possession... not that Saint is his property or anything. He never thought his cock would jump at the sight of one of his very best friends tying his naked boyfriend up in front of him. He's only now grasping how sexy this is.

Saint keeps biting his lover lip, a show of nervousness even though he was the one who had said he needed this.

Clearly, Zee thinks, he has not gotten Saint down to a T like he thought he had. He never knew this is what Saint wanted and had thought it crazy the first he'd heard of it. But the sin playing out in front of him is nothing but blissful and so hot he's afraid he might start to break out in sweats.

Saint's arms and legs are tied wide apart making him appear like an art piece –sort of like da Vinci's The Vitruvian Man. Mew's stance is authoritative and confident as a man who has been here hundreds of times before and is familiar with the craft inside-out.

The way he touches Saint as Zee watches lets Zee know that this night is about to be the most exciting anniversary they have had so far.

Saint's whimpers can be heard from across the room, his glistening lips parted slightly and calling to Zee.

"Zee, come over," Mew commands without taking his eyes off Saint.

Zee approaches eagerly. Up close, it is like a whole different sight altogether. The leather harness that hugs Saint like a second skin is such an appealing piece of clothing, especially considering the wearer.

"You can now touch him. Be gentle."

That's the only way Zee knows how. He has only ever known to be gentle with this gorgeous man before him. If this turn of events is what Saint wants, however, then Zee is going to learn all he can from Mew for future necessity.

Mew walks away to fetch something and the two lovebirds are left on their own for a minute. Zee can't look into Saint's eyes since there's a blindfold over them. He whispers, "baby, how are you feeling? Is it what you wanted?"

A nod comes from Saint's end and then, "Yes, P'. I love it."

"Oh, baby, you look really hot right now you have no idea!"

"Kiss me."

His limbs tied up like this is like an all access pass. Zee's hands circle Saint's body and pinch his ass. Saint's tongue is out of his mouth and Zee darts his out and puts it around Saint's and sucking on it before their lips meet.

They're lost in their kiss and, while they're consumed, Mew makes a return.

What feels like several strands of something caress Saint's ass and provide a slight tickle which makes Saint release a shaky breath into Zee's mouth.

"This is a flogger," Mew's voice sounds, "I'm gonna flog you gently at first because this is your first time. If you want it to be harder you can say it... it's all up to you. Now, Zee, your job is to keep doing what you're doing. Touch him and caress him. Provide him with sweet sensations to counter the sting."

Mew then proceeds to sweep the flogger strands all over Saint's body, starting from the shoulders and down to his legs. The first stroke finds Saint's rounded ass and Saint visibly flinches. Then comes the second and the third. Mew is taking his time.

With every flog, Saint likes it more and more. Zee's hands are in Saint's hair and his lips are in Saint's neck.

"Harder, please, master!" he immediately gets what he wants and his cock juts with excitement.

Saint has never felt this type of excitement. His body is experiencing things he never dreamed possible. This is like a dream. The feeling of the flogger on his skin kindles buried feelings within him. They make him feel like he's underwater looking up to see the lustrous surface, only when he finally makes it up, the breath of air his lungs long for is Zee's lips.

Zee has kissed his way down Saint's body and is now on his knees, taking the engorged meat standing erect. He runs his tongue over it, tracing every vein and finding the taste at the tip to flavor his every lick.

The sounds in the soundproofed room come from the impact of the flogger and Saint's moans.

Once Saint's ass, thighs and back are evenly distributed with the same shade of red, the flogging is over –perhaps sooner than Saint wanted it to.

"Time to move you." Mew simply says and starts undoing the restraints.

Saint is looking a tad wobbly therefore Zee holds him until he's completely free of the cuffs. Mew then fetches a long red rope and starts to tie it on Saint's body. Saint's arms are joined in a parallel position across his back above his waist and then tied together. The rope goes around his torso and is bunched up at the back.

His eyes remain blindfolded. Mew walks him over to the white, flattened out futon and guides him to his knees on it.

Saint is placed in a position where he sits on his ankles and bent over so that his head is also resting on the futon and his back is arched.

His skin is so red that Zee wonders if he is in pain. But there's no signs of pain in Saint's facial expression. He looks like he is enjoying this.

"Alright, now you're gonna return the favor. You're gonna suck your man's dick like you mean it... deep and hard, got it?"

"Yes... yes, master."

"Good. Zee, get over there. Get undressed."

Zee pulls his shirt over his head and undoes his pants. Once every fabric on his body is gone, he stands in front of Saint. He first crouches down and takes Saint's lips with his own. He kisses him before standing back up. He guides his erect manhood to the parted lips and Saint takes him.

On the other end, Mew is kneading Saint's buttocks in his large, veinous hands. It's soft to the touch and warm from the flogging. Saint looks as sexy as he could possibly get. He thinks of Gulf in the other room, going through the motions of his punishment and suddenly misses him.

It would be great if he could join in on the action, make it a four-way. He wants to go soft just this one time and go fetch him so that Gulf can have a taste of this excitement but a punishment is a punishment.

Protocol has to be obeyed. Gulf will be receiving a special reward once he has obediently carried out his punishment. Sometimes Mew thinks Gulf fucks up on purpose so that he can get punished. He knows how well Mew treats him after the completion of each penalty. Mew, as the dominant, it's his responsibility to care for his submissive with all he's got. Gulf is his lover, his submissive, partner in crime, best friend... his ride or die person.

While Saint sucks Zee's dick, Zee is holding Saint's head to stabilize his position. Zee is moaning with so much zest that can be read on his face.

Mew then gets to work kissing Saint's reddened mounds. His wet tongue finds Saint's crack and traces it's way all the way down to his balls and then back up. The puckered hole is beckoning him forth and Mew licks it again.

By now, Saint has become a trembling mess. Both his ends are being filled, bringing his body such staggering sensations he can barely hold himself together. His own body is bound and left to the mercy of these two hunky men. His body is not his anymore and he never understood what bliss "your body not belonging to you anymore in that moment" meant when Gulf used to tell him about it until this moment.

Trust is essential. He trusts both Zee and P'Mew with his body completely and he cannot believe the results it's yielding.

He is bound and cannot move at all but he has never felt this unabashedly liberated.

The tongue poking in and out of his hole feels amazing while at the same time he cannot get over how big and hard Zee's cock is.

After a while, Zee removes his rod out of Saint's mouth and bends to kiss him again. They kiss and kiss, Zee not feeling the desire to ever stop, "Oh, god, baby." Zee brushes away the hair sticking to Saint's face, "Is this what you wanted? You like it?"

Saint cannot formulate words that will make sense. He just kisses Zee again. His eyes are stained with tears but it is clear he is happy.

"I love you so much!" Zee declares, rising up to trace kisses over every exposed patch of skin on Saint's back.

Saint's body is overwhelmed with sweet torture for a long time before he is let go. Mew undoes the rope but Saint remains curled up on the futon. Zee goes to him and holds him close, "Tired? Do you wanna stop or take a break?" he just looks so feeble that Zee feels the need to ask.

"No," Saint whispers and pulls Zee to him, "I want P'Mew to tie me up and then I wanna feel you inside me. We held off making love for a month for this."

"If I had known you like getting tied up this much I would have learned how to do it a long time ago."

Saint smiles meekly, "It's OK. Do you like seeing me like this?"

"You look great in leather... and that look in your eyes, fuck! I just wanna eat you up!"

While they're focused on each other, Mew calls for them. Within a moment not so brief, Saint is tied up and suspended from a leather sling, his legs up stirrups and his head resting on a pillow-like support. The whole while he was being tied up, Zee's hands never ceased caressing Saint's body.

"Does it feel comfortable?" Mew asks to make sure. When Saint nods in affirmation, Mew directs Zee to stand between Saint's spread out legs.

Zee starts by kissing one of Saint's raised legs. His kisses are feathery and gentle, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever they touch.

He grazes Saint's inflamed skin on his ass and Saint releases a moan. Zee's lips continue their journey and end up around Saint's cock again. He takes Saint all the way to the back of his throat and back again.

Zee's finger is already inside Saint and going at the rhythm his mouth is. Saint's cries fill the room, his sexy moans fueling the fire inside Zee's chest and groin. As they go on, Mew places two instruments on Saint's chest and runs them smoothly around Saint's nipples.

At the time Mew snaps the two vibrating nipple clamps into place on Saint's nipples, Zee chooses that exact point in time to press his solid manhood forth and breach Saint's hot tunnel.

The feeling Saint experiences in that instant is indescribable! He shrieks out loud, his eyes involuntarily rolling into the back of his head. Mew yanks at the chain connecting both clamps and that somehow intensifies the effect of the vibrations.

Down below, Zee has not stopped to catch a breath because Saint is lost in his world, begging for more, harder and faster. Saint wants to be made a mess out of and so the two men controlling his body and driving him absolutely insane continue to do so.

His limits are hit and his prayers answered. His every fantasy comes to life, brought so close that he almost loses consciousness.

Zee is seeing this for the first time. The transcendental nature of this moment is awakening more emotions inside him. He loves this... loves the man throwing himself at his mercy.

He continues to fuck his boyfriend until all strength threatens to abandon him. Saint is no longer clutching onto the hanging metal chains attached to the sling. Instead, he has his hands around Mew's large arms for support.

When they both finally reach the point of no return and cum, muscular stability is almost a thing of the past. It takes them a while before they can even catch their breaths enough to dislodge Saint from the restraints and get cleaned up.

"You did so well," Mew says when Saint and Zee have gotten cleaned up and dressed and are on the couch holding each other, "Saint, you make a really good sub."

Saint just smiles, "Thanks, P'."

"You look tired. Zee, take him to rest in the guest bedroom. He needs to sleep it off."

"Sure, bro," Zee gives Mew a pat on the shoulder and, together with Saint, they walk out.

When they're gone, Mew freshens himself up. This whole exercise turned out to be more enjoyable than he expected. He knew Saint was sexy but this night just helped open up his eyes to more about the man.

Of course, it's not with lust that he thinks about Saint. It's purely out of wonderment and appreciation. Not many men would do this for their lover. He feels somewhat touched that they trusted him to include him in this stage of their lives. Such things are what remind him of the importance of his friendship with Zee and Saint. Outside of himself and Gulf, SaintZee is the purest love he has ever had the honor of witnessing and tonight just confirmed why.

When he finishes putting everything back in place, he changes his outfit and leaves the dungeon. It's time to free his own boyfriend from his punishment and give him his reward for being a good boy.

He unlocks the door to their bedroom and walks in. Gulf is still on his knees in the middle of the bed, quiet as a church mouse and looking tired. He cracks a wide smile when Mew appears but then wipes it off and instead puts on a look to show that he's truly sorry for being insubordinate. Mew finds it cute.

He walks over and gets on the bed, "Wanna get out of here?" Mew smiles when a suddenly giddy Gulf jumps into his arms.

"Let's go play," it was a long punishment, but now the guaranteed juicy reward he's about to get is well worth it.

Mew kisses him for a moment and then says, "OK. Go wear the latex suit and wait by the cage. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Master!"


	2. HEAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of Chasing Glory, this time starring MewGulf. This is to satisfy curiosity concerning what transpired that day before and after Gulf's punishment.
> 
> Enjoy!😊

On a divan by the window in the upstairs lounge room after an early dinner, Mew lays stretched with his feet crossed while reading a book. His single malt scotch whiskey is in his hand, which he sips little by little as he reads.

After a while, Gulf walks in. He just finished taking a shower, shaven and preened himself in preparation for tonight. He slowly walks over to Mew and stands next to him.

Mew takes notice of him and puts down the book on the table next to his drink, "come here." he pats his lap and Gulf obediently takes his place on it, letting his back fall into Mew's torso, "cleaned up?"

Gulf nods. The lush scent of soap left on his skin excites Mew's senses, causing Mew to sniff him and kiss the back of his neck. Mew's arms are tightly around Gulf, holding him tenderly as they exchange body heats while he continues to plant feathery kisses to the little hairs present on Gulf's nape, "That tickles!" he giggles softly as he squirms from the feeling.

A soundless chuckle escapes Mew in the form of sudden air being blown out through his nose.

He is being his usual quiet self tonight. If Gulf is not mistaken, he thinks Mew is nervous about tonight. He knows it's an exciting thing for the both of them but this is their first time engaging other people in their extracurricular sexual activities. Those people may be two of their closest friends but that's all the more reason to be nervous. They're not just strangers whom they'll never see again. They go to events together with Saint and Zee, hang out when they can spare time, have projects together every so often.

Tonight has to be perfect. And it will be because Gulf knows no one better for the job. His boyfriend and dominant, Mew, is the smartest man he knows –the sharpest and most composed, always knowing what to do in any given situation.

That is why Gulf loves him. He knows that his body and heart are both taken care of in every aspect. The only thing he can do is become the perfect submissive for this man who spoils him silly and loves him as far as the east to the west.

Mew turns Gulf's head that is facing away to face him so that he can initiate a kiss. Gulf's left hand is locking fingers with Mew's right hand and their grip tightens when the kiss happens.

In the playroom, Mew is often the strong, macho man who barks commands and bends Gulf into every position known to man. But, outside of that room, he is the gentlest he can be. It's like being with two different people except it's just one and he belongs all to Gulf.

It's a very deep kiss such that Gulf can feel Mew's tongue hit the back of his throat, licking away every flavor his mouth holds and making Gulf's knees weak. By the time it's over, Gulf is already showing signs of disorientation, "Mmmmm.."

Mew's hooded eyes remain on his lips as he bites his own lower lip out of dissatisfaction, indicating he wants to continue kissing and so Gulf opens his mouth and allows himself to be taken for another round of haze-inducing lust. He adjusts himself all the way to straddle Mew's waist facing him head-on and starts to grind his midsection into Mew desperately.

They should be waiting for their guests to arrive so that they can take all activities to the room designated for such but they find each other too irresistible right now. Mew might have drunk too much earlier while waiting for Gulf to join him because his initial intentions for that first kiss were meant to be about something else. However, this second one has happened all on its own and he can't pull away.

His boy is on top of him and they're swapping saliva so passionately that he cannot stop –not yet.

He kneads Gulf's ass because he yearns to. From the way Gulf is palpitating, Mew can tell what's very likely to ensue. This is not the first time a kiss has brought Gulf to the edge and surged him into an orgasm. Gulf's body is half of who Mew is which means he can tell when such an incident is about to repeat itself.

Mew halts the kiss before that can happen.

Gulf's eyes are red and desirous, "I was... I was about to cum."

"I know, baby, but don't! Tonight, you cum when I tell you to." Mew's voice is incredulously controlled despite the situation.

"Please," Gulf begs, in his eyes a deep yearning to get his wish granted this once. He can't stop panting. He looks like he could put down the whole world for that one chance, "Please kiss me again... it hurts. I need to-"

Mew shushes him with a finger to his lips, "are you disobeying me?"

And just like that, Mew's decision is made final. Gulf's balls are full and painful. It feels like he was about to take that final step before a freefall but he has been forced to linger, seeing the far ocean before him but not allowed to take the dive. But he knows what Mew's final decision means and it's his duty as a submissive to heed and follow word for word.

"No, master!"

"Good."

Gulf is in a juxtaposition. He has been kissed close to death and told to hold in his sweet release, instead carry out an obligatory obedience. However, Mew's stern, commanding voice is not only meant to make him cower and become meek. It's part of their sexual play, which means that Gulf has often been turned on by it. Tonight is no different.

"Remember we discussed that day that I would determine where and when I was going to punish you?"

"I do, Master." Gulf pouts, having the eyes of an innocent child as he looks at Mew. The look is meant to appeal to Mew's emotions, to make him forget all that has transpired in the past and just let Gulf off this one time so that he can achieve his impending climax.

If Gulf held the right to say more than those two words, he would cry in distress for being treated so unfairly. But he knows nothing will change Mew's mind. The long-awaited and dreaded punishment is finally happening. He does not know what Mew is planning and why he has chosen this night.

Why is this? Well... a month ago, after their visit to Zee and Saint's home, Gulf had been so excited with was he had described as "good news". He had been very excited to talk to Mew about the talk he'd had with Saint –inviting him and Zee to take part in their first ever four play.

There really wasn't a problem with the suggestion because, as Mew saw it, they probably couldn't do any better. But there was an order to things which Gulf had chosen to ignore. He was supposed to consult Mew first, get an approval before he was allowed to run around handing out invitations to a private shindig but that day, Gulf's excitement had gotten ahead of his manners.

The roles in a dom-sub relationship existed for a reason. Gulf undermining that was something a committed dominant would have no choice but to tackle so as to reestablish the parameters and rules of the relationship.

Mew had not been pleased at all with Gulf's choice to overstep his boundaries and had given Gulf quite the earful but could not punish him that day due to the strain from having worked tirelessly many days consecutively. It would have been cruel to subject Gulf to any sort of punishment which would only serve to take a toll on his tired muscles and aching body. Mew would never be so cruel, not to Gulf.

A few days after, they had revisited the idea one more time –this time Mew being the one who had brought it up because Gulf would have been stupid to dare when he hadn't even been served his most recent punishment yet. It had been concluded that, albeit Gulf's reckless actions, they would have a definitive discussion with Zee and Saint, formally inviting them if they were open to it. No matter the outcome of it all, Gulf was reminded that his punishment stood for some time in the future when Mew saw it fit.

"Follow me." Mew helps Gulf slide off his lap and commands him.

Through Gulf's shorts, it is painfully conspicuous how hard he is. He's not been instructed to finish himself off so this is the way things have to be –even when the mere feeling of fabric rubbing against his boner is acting as a catalyst to further edge him.

He quietly matches the long steps Mew takes all the way to their large bedroom.

"Take off your shorts and stand on your side of the bed, facing it, feet apart and back straight." Gulf does as instructed. His heart is racing quietly.

Mew opens the bottom drawer on his nightstand and retrieves the black object and a leather cock ring. Standing behind Gulf, he directs, "lay your chest and stomach on the bed with your hands stretched out in front of you, then perk your ass up." He places both objects on the sheets beside Gulf's body and brings his hands to kneed Gulf's ass cheeks. He finds a bottle of lube and throws it to where the first two devices are, then takes the ring. Quietly, Mew nudges Gulf's feet apart further, reaching for his cock. He links it with the snaps tight at the base of Gulf's manhood.

Gulf winces, feeling the pain that originates from his shaft that's still hard from his most recent arousal. He's relieved, though, because the ring will help prevent the spill that's just threatening to break free –he doesn't think he can hold it out all on his own.

"Don't make a sound," Mew whispers before placing his hands on Gulf's cheeks and squeezing once. Spreading them apart, he licks the length of the blushing slit, slathering it with a layer of saliva over and over again. Gulf can't make a sound because he does not want to upset his master but the tongue on his most sensitive region is distorting his ability to think.

Mew uses a generous amount of lube to further ease the entry of the little plug which he inserts into the small entrance. He pulls Gulf back up to a standing position after that. After checking that the devices are well placed, he says, "Tonight, you stay right here. You are not participating in the first four play because I cannot reward you for being bad, do you understand?" Gulf nods, "speak!" "Yes, Master!" "That's right. Next time you have something to say, you come to me first. That's your obligation and you failed to learn that. Do you have any objections?"

"None, Master."

"That's my boy!" Mew's face never breaks character, remaining stern. Gulf understands the depth of his mistake. He knows this disciplinary act is his master's way of showing he cares for what they have and cares about his submissive deeply, "Kneel in the middle of the bed and sit on your ankles."

Once Gulf is positioned where his master wants him to be, he remains still. The plug inside on him shifts slightly and he has to harden his muscles to stop himself from moaning. Mew already has his phone in hand –which Gulf hadn't noticed him having. With the press of a button on the remote control app for the vibrator, the egg-shaped device inside Gulf comes alive with a sudden wave of vibrations. It's such a sweet torture that makes him squirm and dig his nails into the skin on his thighs.

"How does that feel?" Mew asks as he eyes Gulf for any.

"It feels good!"

"I want you to hold your load in for thirty minutes. Only when this timer goes off are you allowed to remove the ring around your cock and jerk off, am I making myself clear?" Mew knows that wearing this cuff for much longer than that will not only be torturous for Gulf but also potentially dangerous. It could constrict his blood flow and could cause damage. Just because this is a punishment does not mean he forgets his professionalism. He already knows that plug inside him is going to put his sub in a world of torment.

"Yes."

"You'll only touch yourself until you cum. After that, I want you to resume your current position until I walk back through that door."

"Of course, Master."

Over the next minutes, Gulf is assaulted with the intervals of vibrations that Mew keeps setting from the playroom. It kills him so much that he can't participate in this activity that has been on his mind for weeks. He was looking forward so much to tonight but now he's not allowed near any of it. It's his own fault, that he understands. He never wants to do things that undermine their dynamic which is an important part of their relationship. There are periods when Mew allows his submissive to run wild and be naughty but those are special occasions. He had acted out of line when it was not one of those times.

Every five minutes or so, his prostate is suddenly raided by such pleasant vibrations that inadvertently tighten his balls and make his erection one of the most painful he's ever had. He does finally let go in a frantic need to spill when the sharp sound from the timer on the table goes off. Once he has stained the sheets with his jizz, finally able to breathe properly again, he does as he was instructed –get back into position. He soldiers on with the new wave of sensations that does not let him rest and braves the overwhelming assault of his senses for a long time.

*******************

Mew finally makes his return. His expression is different. Gulf knows his punishment is over now, so he jumps into Mew's awaiting arms and Mew accepts him, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, please," it was a long punishment, but now the guaranteed juicy reward he's about to get is well worth it. 

Mew kisses him for a moment and then says, "OK. Go put on the latex suit and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes, Master!"

"Wait, come back here. First, Let me check how you're doing down here," Mew stops Gulf from leaving and pulls him closer. He cups Gulf's sac in his hand, watching his face for signs of a reaction, and is not disappointed because Gulf bites his lip to hold back a gasp. He did release his load earlier as per Mew's instructions but he is hard again, "did you cum like I told you to?" "yes." "but you're harder than you were before." "It's the plug, Master, I couldn't stop myself." "tell me where you want to shoot this new load." Mew asks while he rubs Gulf's cock in his one hand, the other one already between Gulf's cheeks as he uses his fingers to tease the plug.

"Inside my Master's mouth." 

Mew picks him up by the waist and throws him on the bed. He kisses the corners of Gulf's mouth, "This is for being obedient." In one swift motion, he takes Gulf's pulsating prick in his mouth and starts to suck on it. It doesn't take long for Gulf to burst from the buildup he's been holding in, filling Mew's mouth with the warm, white fluid which Mew laps up and generously kisses Gulf before letting him go. 

************************

Mew nudges Gulf's lips open using his tongue. Gulf's arms are cuffed together behind his back. He is wearing a tight, full body leather suit that covers up to his neck, where there is a collar leather choker with a chain leash –the end of which is in Mew's hand. The way Mew holds his face is gentle and loving, treating Gulf delicately and preciously.

He continues to kiss him, sticking his tongue deep inside Gulf's mouth while Gulf eagerly responds by sucking it, "You're a very alluring sub. Do you like to be kissed?"

"Yes!" Gulf answers with quick breaths, "more..."

After the kiss, Mew tugs the collar and slowly pulls Gulf along with him to the four-poster bed present on one end of the room, "Kneel."

Gulf gets on his knees between Mew's legs while Mew sits on the edge of the bed. Gulf keeps his eyes downcast as a show of respect to his master. The egg is still lodged up in his ass except it's no longer vibrating because Mew turned it off. Right now, it's simply serving the purpose of filling up the space and tickling his internal walls every time he moves. It's enjoyable.

"Look at me," Mew bends down and lifts Gulf's chin by his finger. When Gulf lifts his gaze, Mew admires his face. He caresses it, running his knuckles down the smooth skin, "your eyes... have I told you how much I love them?""Yes."

"Will you be my slut tonight or my kitten? You get to choose." It's code for whether Gulf would prefer be treated roughly or tenderly. After the punishment, Gulf is feeling a need to be taken care of in a different way. He wants to give himself to Mew but not in the usual way he normally likes it –which is rough and ultimately dominating. Admittedly, Gulf does like it when Mew ties him up, strips him of all of his self control and just makes the sex raw and messy and staggeringly powerful. Few times are those when he wants to dial it down a notch and add more emotion to the process.

He might not admit it to Mew but he did feel a pang in his heart imagining what transpired in this very room not very long ago. He's happy that Mew is with him now but at the same time conjuring up images in his head concerning the fact that Mew was just in this room with other people who weren't himself. It might be jealousy over Mew having touched other men or that he missed out on something he was looking forward to so much.

He looks into his master's eyes with a happy smile and answers, "I'll be your kitten, Master."

"Alright, kitty." With that, Mew uses the hanging chain to pull Gulf by the neck then engulfs him in a consuming make out. Because Mew is on a higher level, Gulf's neck is stretched from having lifted his head for this kiss. It grants Mew access and he runs his teeth over the grooves of Gulf's throat, over the leather collar and even licks some of the leather outfit before guiding Gulf's mouth to his midsection where a sizeable tent has already formed.

With a clear show of enthusiasm, Gulf breathes in the scent around the area, letting it wash over him and inflame him. He bathes in the commanding aura surrounding Mew, feeling like the perfect little sub that he is in the presence of the power. He almost grins when Mew loosens and slides down the waist band of his pants to let his swollen length jump out.

His hands are tied up in a way that he can't move them for anything useful so Mew holds the constantly jerking rod for him. Gulf understands the wordless command and sticks out his tongue to press the tip of it onto the needle-sized end of Mew's manhood. He licks the small glistening fluid that's seeping out of it. Next, he encloses the glans between his lips and relishes in the heat and taste of it.

He greedily services his master's tip, sucking hard on it hard enough to have Mew baring his teeth and growling from the delightful sensations.Soon, he slides the whole thing into his mouth until he feel it scratch the back of his throat. Mew's hands are resting behind him on the soft mattress. The deeper he takes in the torrid cock, Mew tightens his grip on the leash and pulls so that the collar gets a tad tighter around Gulf's neck. He knows Gulf likes it when the two kinds of choking take place simultaneously –the shaft blocking his airway and the choker constricting his neck.

Gulf keeps going, edging Mew further and further while Mew's grunts echo through the room and bounce back into Gulf's ears. "Fuck!" Mew curses. He's watching his prick disappearing into his Submissive's mouth balls deep, seeing Gulf's face turn red from the constant air restriction and it is just so beautiful a view. His release starts to climb up his pipes and he instantly reaches forward and holds Gulf's head in place, "hold it there. Ready to taste your Master's cum? OK, here it comes!"

It shoots directly into Gulf's throat and he licks up every last one of the strings that manage to escape his tongue. The sides of his eyes are glistening with traces of tears from all the choking. Mew wipes it away using the back of his finger.

He pats his thigh and Gulf gets the message. Mew gets him to settle across his lap. He runs his hand along the backs of Gulf's legs and along his thighs before settling on the thick flesh that makes up Gulf's sensational ass. He lightly spanks one of the cheeks and hears Gulf's soft cry, "how does that feel?" he asks.

"I like it."

So Mew continues with the action. Because Gulf is wearing tight leather, each slap causes a very loud sound to reverberate through the air. The strong feeling from getting spanked makes Gulf tense his leg muscles and fold up his legs, "relax" Mew whispers near his ear then turns his head so that they can kiss.As their lips are still connected, Mew touches the end of the zipper that runs from the back of Gulf's waist, down straight along the middle of his buttocks, all the way to the front on his stomach. He multitasks, not stopping the deep kiss he is sharing with Gulf as he pulls the zipper open to expose Gulf's sinful flesh.Their tongues are still together and Mew gets to taste the remaining of the taste of his semen that he had spilled inside Gulf's mouth earlier."Bet you wanna replace this plug with my dick right about now, don't you?"

"Yes... please, Master... Kitty wants it!"

"Don't worry, Kitty, you'll get it soon." he is mesmerized by this look on Gulf. After all the activity with Zee and Saint, Mew is just so grateful that Gulf wants to be held close and gently loved. Even though he knew it was the right decision to punish Gulf, it didn't stop him from missing him when he was in here earlier without him. He just wants to be inside his baby and feel the sweetness of him without having to overly dominate him.

He takes a hold of the base of the plug and tugs it a little bit. He then pulls it out an inch and pushes it back in. Gulf is enjoying this and as a show of it, he parts his lips and lets out a warm, audible breath. Mew repeats the former action a few more times, fucking Gulf with the short plug. At times, he pulls it all the way out and inserts it back in again.

This action is helping stretch the hole in preparation for Mew's girth. He goes back to kissing Gulf, who looks like he could come apart from the tremors traveling through his body.

Mew finally halts the play with the plug and takes it out completely. He takes two of his fingers and makes scissoring motions to ensure that Gulf is open enough. "On your hands and knees on the bed," he hasn't let go of the leash. Gulf does as told and gets down on all fours, his ass facing the edge of the bed. Mew stands behind him, eyeing the goods with greed and hunger.The only exposed parts on Gulf apart from his face are his nether regions. The black, full body suit is a thing of beauty parted like that in the center. Gulf's back his arched which makes him more exposed in Mew's view.

Mew adds some more lube to the opening before he yanks on the chain, causing Gulf to gasp because he likes the feeling so much, then slowly eases in to the awaiting tunnel. He makes sure Gulf is comfortable with this position before he starts to move, slow paces at first to feel every sensation and every inch of his cock as it makes contact with the interior pleasure walls of the man he loves, his kitty for tonight.


End file.
